leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon constellation
Pokémon constellations appear multiple times in the Pokémon games and anime. Currently, no star charts or lore exist for s in the Pokémon world. In the games Pokémon Snap Six Pokémon signs appear on Pokémon Island, and each has a corresponding constellation. Professor Oak draws the connection between the signs and the constellations, and thus forms the theory that the rarest Pokémon, , can be found up in the sky with the constellations on Rainbow Cloud. * * * * * * The inclusion of Mewtwo as a constellation does not correspond with Mewtwo's role in other games, as Mewtwo was created relatively recently in the game timeline and is not widely known. However, this oversight is generally overlooked. Pokémon Channel When visiting Camp Starlight during clear weather, there is the option to stargaze. The constellations in the game are the same as those noted below in Jirachi: Wish Maker, which was released in Japan a week before this game. Pressing A when a constellation is selected provides information about each one. * The Constellation consists of seven stars. It is said that if a crescent moon were to shine on Teddiursa's forehead, those who saw it would enjoy terrific dreams. * The Constellation is composed of seven brilliant stars. It has been long adored as one of the constellations of the springtime. * The Constellation encircles the Teddiursa Constellation as if it were providing comfort. It casts its beautiful glow in the northern night sky all year round. * The Constellation boldly claims a spot beside the Gligar Constellation as its own. The Bearer keeps a firm and unbreakable grip on Seviper's head and tail. * is a star constellation that is renowned for decorating the sky on summer night. Connect the stars arranged in an "S" shape, and a Gligar appears. * This star constellation Kyogre Constellation crosses the Milky Way as if it were moving across the starry sky. It is an impressive summertime sight. * The Constellation is the second largest among the night's star formations. Its elegant appearance is sure to impress all that see it. * The Star is one that glitters brightly in the skies on summer nights. The Pikachu Star is always smiling near the Gardevoir Constellation. File:Teddiursa constellation Channel.png|Teddiursa constellation File:Ursaring constellation Channel.png|Ursaring constellation File:Milotic constellation Channel.png|Milotic constellation File:Machoke constellation Channel.png|Seviper bearer constellation File:Gligar constellation Channel.png|Gligar constellation File:Kyogre constellation Channel.png|Kyogre constellation File:Gardevoir constellation Channel.png|Gardevoir constellation File:Pikachu star Channel.png|Pikachu constellation In the anime ''A Friend in Deed In this episode, and Ritchie stargaze as they camp out. They point out a few constellations, but they seem to create their own instead of locating existing constellations. * * File:Pikachu constellation.png|Pikachu constellation File:Onix constellation.png|Onix constellation Jirachi: Wish Maker During the credits, once the second verse of the ending theme begins, Ash, Max, and begin pointing out constellations in the sky. These appear to be Pokémon world equivalents of real constellations (with the exception of Pikachu, which is shown as the equivalent of a single star). * - * - * - * and - and * - * - * - * - File:Teddiursa Ursaring constellations Wishmaker.png|Teddiursa and Ursaring constellations File:Milotic constellation Wishmaker.png|Milotic constellation File:Machoke constellation Wishmaker.png|Machoke and Seviper constellation File:Gligar constellation Wishmaker.png|Gligar constellation File:Kyogre constellation Wishmaker.png|Kyogre constellation File:Gardevoir constellation Wishmaker.png|Gardevoir constellation File:Pikachu star Wishmaker.png|Pikachu constellation The Road to Humilau! Several constellations were seen in this episode. File:Scolipede constellation.png|Scolipede constellation File:Bouffalant constellation.png|Bouffalant constellation Go, Go Gogoat!'' The constellations are seen in this episode. File:Braviary constellation 1.png|Braviary constellation File:Braviary constellation 2.png|Braviary constellation on draw Category:Pokémon world it:Costellazioni Pokémon